Vida Perfecta
by Aliss-San
Summary: Escuela perfecta, novia perfecta, popularidad perfecta, amigos perfectos o eso es lo que creía hasta que llego aquella rubia de ojos marrones para darle una gran lección de la vida. Tal vez lo perfecto no es lo que te rodea sino quien lo hace, y Lucy Heartfilia se lo va a demostrar. Un gran cambio en la vida de Natsu Dragneel no le ira nada mal.


**liss: Hola amigitos/as. Queremos agradecer por haber dado clik en este Fic y esperemos y les guste. Y antes de que se me olvide Dany esta algo ocupada y tardara en llegar tal vez alcance las notas del autor al final. Vamos a comenzar.**

 **Yo: ESPEREEEEEN. ¿Puede llegar a tiempo?**

 **Aliss: Si estaba apunto de empezar.**

 **Yo: Ufff.. He llegado a tiempo**

 **Ciara: No entiendo que hago aquí**

 **Yo: Aaaa... La presento ella es Ciara una nueva amiga y escritora que esta con nosotros. Lectores Ciara, Ciara Lectores.**

 **Ciara: ¿Hola?**

 **Yo: También se me olvida desde ahora ya no soy Dany, si no Destiny. Así que desde ahora me llamo DESTINY *w***

 **Aliss: Ahora si vamos a comenzar.**

 **Destiny: Espera Aliss... También queremos agradecer a Neko. game. over por ayudarnos a crear esta historia. Así que esta historia también le pertenece a ella. Saludos.**

 **Aliss/Ciara: NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

 **Destiny (Yo): Mi nombre es Destiny**

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vida Perfecta**

Era un día soleado en la Ciudad de Magnolia, los padres trabajaban mientras sus hijos asistían a clases. Cerca del Centro de la Ciudad se encontraba Fairy Tail una Universidad de las más prestigiosas y reconocidas por todo los lugares, sus alumnos al graduarse se reconocían como en grandes; Empresarios, Doctores, Científicos, Veterinarios, Artistas, Abogados, Deportistas, Profesores etc,.

Su Director era Makarov Dreyar uno de los mejores Profesores que haya existido en la actualidad. Esta Universidad ocupaba cuatro manzanas completas si no tenían mal las cuentas. Tenía dos piscina en los patios para todo el alumnado, tres canchas de fútbol en las esquinas de la Escuela y otras tres para basketball, un estudio de música, uno de danza, y no olvidarse del gran estudios de teatro con 616 asientos, también incluía un Gim para los estudiantes , un laboratorio y una biblioteca.

Contaba con 45 salónes para las asignaturas, contando los talleres que habían en la Universidad. Regresando a tema la Universidad de Fairy Tail era muy buena , pero lo malo es que todas las escuelas tienen defectos y la de Fairy Tail era que sólo aquellos que entraban eran los que tuvieran dinero o tuvieran excelentes calificaciones sin ninguna imperfección. Difícil de lograr.

Eran las 7:12 a.m. Y ya todos se encontraban en sus clases, menos un atractivo pelirosa que corría como loco por los pasillos de la escuela. Se le había hecho tarde otra vez era la cuarta vez en la semana que le pasaba lo bueno de todo era que el día siguiente era Sábado y podría disfrutar el descanso. El pelirosa freno repentinamente provocando que casi se tropezara pero alcanzo a sostenerse de la manija de la puerta que estaba enseguida de él provocando que esta se abra dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdosos quien lo veía con desagrado. El pelirosa se acomodo y entro al salón de clases yendo a su pupitre que estaba junto a un pelirrojo que sonreía con arrogancia . Estos dos se saludaron y el pelirosa se sentó en su pupitre.

-Señor Dragneel, se puede saber por que su retraso-dijo el hombre rubio esperando una respuesta formal por parte del chico cosa que era imposible de esperar.

-Oye, Laxus viejo mejor ponte a trabajar no vaya a ser que tu abuelo se moleste-dijo el pelirosa burlón provocando las risas de todos los estudiantes menos tres personas.

-Si Laxus el joven tiene razón-dijo una anciano vajito viendo al pelirosa quien de repente dejo de reír para mirar al anciano. Diablos no se había dado cuenta del viejo.

-Director...-dijo algo molesto el rubio viendo al anciano

-Dragneel ¿verdad?-pregunto el hombrecito acercándose al pelirosa.

-Si-contesto el pelirosa

-Bueno que te parece si a la señorita Heartfilia le enseñas las instalaciones del lugar-dijo el anciano

-¿Heartfilia?-pregunto el joven. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-Señorita Heartfilia le presento a el señor Dragneel el le mostrara las instalaciones de Fairy Tail- El pelirosa se sorprendió al ver a una atractiva rubia de ojos marrones, tez pálida y hermosa escultura como cuerpo que era escondido por una blusa polo blanca, un chaleco de tela color kaki y una falda rosa. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de ella.

-Bueno me retiro-dijo el anciano para desaparecer por la puerta.

-Señorita Heartfilia puede sentarse enseguida de Loxar-dijo Laxus viendo a la rubia quien asintió buscando su lugar hasta que una peli-azul levanto la mano. La rubia entendio el gesto y se fue a sentar en un pupitre al lado de la misma peli-azul.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron muy lentamente para cierto pelirrosa, un minuto se hacía infinito, y a cada segundo que pasaba este se volteaba a mirar al reloj de pared con la esperanza de que la hora del receso se haría presente sólo por mirarlo fijamente, ya que le prestaba más atención al artefacto que a los profesores.

-Vamos tiempo, haz que termine esta masacre...- Dijo para sí Natsu con un puchero que delataba su aburrimiento.  
Como si el universo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, la dichosa campana sonó y una gran sonrisa se estampó en la cara de Dragneel.

-Bien, de pie- Dijo el profesor de japonés Macao, a sus alumnos, estos acataron el mensaje del profesor, se levantaron de sus asientos y acto seguido se inclinaron para despedirse, y salió del salón.

-~¡Natsuuuu!~- Se escuchó gritar por toda el aula a una linda muchacha de cabellos largos lisos plateados, con flequillo, y ojos afilados de color índigo.

-Oye Natsuuu no me ignores - Le dijo con un puchero la peli plateada.

-Hola Sorano. No te estoy ignorando hermosa, después de todo eres mi bello ángel- Le dijo con un tono seductor el pelirrosa acercándose lentamente a sus labios para darle un profundo pero corto beso, no porque quisieran detenerlo, sino porque la adorable rubia que acababa de presentar-le el director se les acercó terminando con el "romántico" momento de los jóvenes.

-Ee-ettoo... Natsu-san... Disculpa interrumpir pero quisiera que me mostrara las instalaciones, si no es mucha molestia Agregó esto último rápidamente agitando sus manos en el aire la de ojos castaños al ver la cara de disgusto que se dibujó en la cara de los tortolitos al molestarlos.

-¿Quién es esa Natsu?- Dijo con desprecio la de cabellos plateados.

-Tranquila amor, es sólo una nueva de la que tengo que hacer de niñera- Dijo burlonamente el peligrosa. Esto hizo molestar a la rubia que frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta.

-Creó que es mejor que los deje tranquilos, puedo cuidarme yo sola, no necesito de una NIÑERA- Escupió molesta Lucy a sus nuevos compañeros remarcando la palabra "niñera".

-Oye, oye, oye. Tranquila rubia, no es necesario que te molestes. Además si fuera por mi te dejaría andar sola, pero si el viejo me ve sin ti seguramente va a pensar que fui yo quien te dejó a tus anchas y eso claramente me restaría puntos, así que es mejor que nos comencemos a llevar bien- Sentenció Natsu con una sonrisa de lado que a pesar de que le pareció atractiva a Lucy, esta no se inmutó a decir nada más y se dirigió a su asiento para recoger sus cosas.

-Vamonos entonces, entre más rápido terminemos, más pronto no tendremos que estar juntos Le dijo al pelirrosa, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza y agarró su mochila para luego decir

-Ah pero antes déjenme presentarlas. Sorano ella es Lucy, Lucy ella es Sorano- Las dos chicas se miraron para luego soltar la rubia una cálida sonrisa que hizo que la de ojos índigos también sonriera.

-Bien, vayamos andando- Concluyó Natsu dirigiendo esta vez su mirada a Heartfilia, que asintió y se despidió de su nueva conocida.  
-Nos vemos más tarde, Ángel- Se acercó nuevamente Dragneel.a su novia acariciándole el cabello y besándola rápida y superficialmente.

-Hasta luego, Dragneel- Le respondió en el mismo tono Sorano.

Luego de salir del salón y recorrer todo el instituto, ambos adolescentes decidieron descansar en la última zona del recorrido, el patio trasero de la escuela, un lugar amplio con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores que adornaban dulcemente el ambiente de este lugar.  
-Estoy exhausto...- Se quejó el pelirrosa antes de sentarse en una banca que había allí junto con Lucy y tomar su mochila para sacar un envase donde traía pan con jamón, queso, mantequilla, lechuga, tomate y cebolla, y otro un tanto diferente que el anterior.

-¡Aaaaaahhh!- Dijo Heartfilia con estrellas en los ojos pocas titilando alrededor de ella- No puedo creerlo, ¡es un envase de chocolate Nirvana! ~~Ese es el chocolate más delicioso de toodooooss~~pero me sorprende...- Dijo de pronto esta.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le cuestionó Natsu que ya tenía un enorme pedazo de su pan dentro de su boca.

-Es que eres prácticamente multimillonario y a pesar de eso traes tu comida de la casa. Es extraño...- Le respondió la rubia.

-Bueno es que mi madre adoraba cocinar y dejó un libro repleto de recetas que me encanta hacer- Dijo el pelirrosa con una sonrisa radiante y realmente feliz, algo que no se esperaba ver la rubia de ese chico, sorprendiéndola aún más.

-Ya veo, entonces tu mamá tampoco está contigo- Habló algo cabizbaja la joven con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Sí, la extraño bastante, pero he logrado vivir bien sin ella gracias a mi padre y...- Entonces Dragneel se percató de lo que acababa de decir su compañera- Espera, ¿tu madre tampoco está viva?- Preguntó algo inseguro el joven para recibir como respuesta un casi inaudible "sí" por parte de la rubia.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente por varios minutos, hasta que la primera campanada del final del receso despertó a ambos de su trance.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré esta noche rubiecita- Le dijo con tono engreído el pelirrosa, ya que había vuelto en sí, ya que esa pequeña charla lo había hecho incluso sonreír como no hacía desde hace mucho, y eso claramente lo asustó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó Lucy un tanto molesta por el tono en el que le había hablado. "Ya sabía que él no era alguien de fiar..." pensó con desánimo ella.

-Me refiero a que te estoy invitando a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi novia esta noche en mi casa- Le respondió como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño de preescolar que 2+2=4. -Claro, eso si quieres venir, da me tu teléfono para mandarte la dirección- Heartfilia lo miró un poco insegura y con desconfianza, pero al final aceptó la oferta "Después de todo tengo que empezar a hacer amigos..." pensó ella.

-Bien, entonces me voy. Ya te expliqué como llegar a nuestro salón así que no habrá problemas- Le dijo Natsu a Lucy con un bostezo, y se alejó del lugar en el que se encontraban hace unos instantes, dejando a la joven un tanto extrañada por el repentino cambio de actitud del chico.

-Es raro...- Se dijo a si misma, sin embargo ese tema desapareció por completo de su mente ignorándolo, pues eso a ella no le incumbía. Su mayor preocupación ahora era llegar a tiempo a la siguiente materia y poder encontrar una linda ropa que pueda llevar ese día a la fiesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aliss: Esperamos y les haya gustado**

 **Destiny: También queremos desearles una Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, esperemos que se las hayan pasado muy Kawaii.**

 **Ciara: Saludos y abrazos a todos con mucho cariño y también a ti nuestra queridísima Neko.**

 **Aliss/Ciara/Des: QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN, HASTA LUEGO. SUERTE.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
